Pactos One-Shot
by White-Ruori
Summary: Nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de forjar un nuevo camino. Doy las gracias a la niebla, aunque muchos digan que es peligrosa y misteriosa, para mí representa mi nueva vida. Kufufu, ¿te gustaría hacer un pacto conmigo? /6996/


**Aquí os traigo otra de mis ideas, esta realmente es la adaptación de un concurso de microrrelatos que he tenido este año en el instituto, pero tuve la suerte de que la temática me recordó a Mukuro y a Chrome, así que para hacer aquella me inspiré en ellos, pero ahora traigo la historia completa. Espero que disfrutéis leyendo esto.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Akira Amano.

 **Pactos**

Mucha gente dice que la niebla es misteriosa e incluso puede llegar a ser peligrosa, pero para mí la niebla representa la vida, ya que esta me hizo renacer completamente y me permitió poder dibujar un nuevo camino, sin las cadenas de mis progenitores.

Mi nombre era Nagi, aunque no me gustara porque representaba una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento, junto al odio de mi antigua familia hacia mí, esas personas que no se preocupaban por mí ni cuando aquel accidente ocurrió, aquel que marcó mi vida.

Podía estar dormida por los medicamentos o los tranquilizantes que los doctores me daban, pero aún así escuchaba todas esas palabras tan penetrantes e hirientes que me dedicaban aquellas personas que yo pensaba que era mi familia, pero ahora son un recuerdo lejano, borroso e innecesario que cada día desaparece gracias a la mi vida llena de esperanza y luz. Aunque no demuestre como me siento y parezca inexpresiva, mi alma esta feliz y ya no me siento tan sola como antes.

Todo gracias a él, mi salvador.

Me encontraba en mi cama del hospital y sabía que prontos mis supuestos padres iban a desconectar la máquina a la que estaba atada porque era muy cara y para ellos yo era un error, por eso me dormí para sentir menos dolor y aceptar con gusto la muerte, pero entonces sentía como alguien me hacía abrirlos, y le hice caso, cuando observé por primera vez lo que la vista me regalaba, sentía que ya me había muerto y estaba en el cielo pero una voz habló, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo, señorita Nagi.

Busqué a quién pertenecía esa voz y pude ver a un joven de ojos heterocromáticos que me miraban y me observaban con minucia, su pelo era de un color similar al mío y en su mano portaba un tridente. Con miedo di un paso atrás, el chico al ver eso dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no era una siniestra sino una que transmitía un pequeño sentimiento, ¿cálido?

—Kufufufu, yo puedo darte una nueva vida, solo me gustaría hacer un pacto contigo, ¿estarías dispuesta?

Una nueva vida, eso era imposible, no quería volver con aquellos que no la trataban bien y la dejaban sola, esa mujer solo se preocupaba por su fama y ese hombre solo quería dinero, si tenía que volver a ver eso prefería morir.

—N-no quiero seguir con esa vida, todo es horrible, preferiría antes morir…

—Me llamo Rokudo Mukuro, Nagi. Y yo nunca dije que ibas a tener esa vida, ya que te entiendo perfectamente, para que seguir viviendo en algo tan triste y lleno de dolor, a veces la muerte es algo todavía más bello que la vida.

— ¿Has vivido algo igual, Mukuro-san?—pregunté nerviosa, no entendía a donde quería llegar, pero mi corazón decía que algo bueno iba a pasar después de tantos años de tortura.

El joven se me acercaba, pero no quería alejarme, porque muchas preguntas aparecían constantemente en mi cabeza, sin darme cuenta se había quedado justo en frente de mí, mirándome a los ojos directamente, podía notar como el calor aparecía en mis mejillas y me sonrojaba.

—Kufufu, he muerto más de una vez, pequeña Nagi. ¿Aceptarás mi pacto? Yo te curaré y te daré una nueva vida, lejos de ellos, pero a cambio se mi conexión con el mundo.

Era extraño, pero no le tenía miedo, sentía que podía confiar en él, le tendí mi mano y con una sonrisa me dio la suya, momentos después caí dormida sin antes pronunciar unas palabras.

—Gracias, Mukuro-sama.

Mi consciencia se iba recordando y sentía como había muchas voces a mí alrededor diciendo algo de un milagro, pero no me importaba, me levanté de la cama y me fui de la habitación dejando a los médicos con cara de sorpresa.

Ya no era Nagi, ese nombre era mi pasado, ahora era Chrome Dokuro una joven que sus órganos habían intercambiados por ilusiones y que iba a tener otro futuro y una nueva familia.

Caminé para llegar a Kokuyo Land y así poder conocer a aquellos que eran amigos de Mukuro-sama, todo era posible con la niebla misteriosa pero que también te puede guiar.

Años más tarde…

Todo había terminado y Boss ya había aceptado su puesto como Vongola décimo y todos nosotros estábamos en Italia con él, durante ese tiempo habíamos peleado y luchado muy duro, creando lazos que jamás se podrán romper y yo cada día crecía y me sentía más llena de vida.

Mientras estábamos comiendo una mano me sacó de la mesa y me llevó lejos, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes que me dedicaban una sonrisa sincera y llena de calidez, no pude ver quién era pero conocía la calidez de estas manos, le pertenecían a él, de la persona de la que me había enamorado años atrás y que ahora podía estar siempre a mí lado porque había sido liberado de la Vindice. No sabía si correspondía mis sentimientos, pero me bastaba verlo cerca para ser feliz, aún si no fuera conmigo.

Llegamos a un gran balcón que daba a los jardines de la mansión y allí me soltó y se colocó justo delante de mí, como la primera vez, me sonrojé de inmediato y una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

—Kufufu, yo cumplí mi parte del pacto, Nagi al igual que tú cumpliste la tuya.

Nagi, ese nombre que no me gustaba, excepto cuando salía de sus labios, en ellos ese nombre para mí significa esperanza y felicidad.

—Ahora me gustaría hacer otro pacto, ¿confías en mí?

—Siempre, Mukuro-sama—Solté esas palabras sin pensármelo dos veces.

Sin darme cuenta algo cálido estaba posado en mis labios y mi di cuenta que eran los labios que tanto deseaba, cerré los ojos para disfrutar de ese momento y nos separamos cuando nos faltaba el aire, y sin darnos cuenta, habíamos entrelazado nuestras manos.

—Este es, estarás conmigo para siempre, te amo, ¿lo aceptarás?—Preguntó mirándome algo nervioso.

—Mukuro-sama… Hasta el final—Después de eso volvimos a cerrar distancias para darnos otro beso y esta vez sabíamos que estábamos siendo observados por toda nuestra familia pero no nos importaba.

 _Gracias, madre, si te hubieras preocupado por mí jamás los habría conocido y ahora seguiría bajo tu yugo, pero ahora soy libre y las unicas cadenas que tengo son las que yo decido. Puede que ahora seas más famosa que antes o no, pero no me importa porque mi familia ya no eres tú, sino aquellos que me tendieron la mano y me ayudaron a crearme el mejor de los futuros._

 _Nagi_ _Chrome_

 ** _Hasta aquí ha llegado el One-Shot, espero que os haya gustado. ¿Review?_**


End file.
